Thoughts Of A Rebel Queen
by Kitty17794
Summary: The journal of Queen Aimee Alcina during the war on her planet. [Status: IP]
1. I

_This is a 'journal' written by my character, Queen Aimee Alcina of New Alderaan. It explains the events of the attack on her planet, and probably will end up moving into the Sith Wars someday. Anyway, the whole storyline and plot was concocted by myself and my partner in crime, Amaurea. Sooo…yea. _

_Aimee, New Alderaan, Feste, Tirue, and Jiirue © me. Don't use them without my permission. _  
_Rithen and Nammon © Amaurea2007._  
_Star Wars © George Lucas._

* * *

**Day 1  
The Jedi Spacecraft**

I started this holo-journal, just incase I don't make it out of this. Just in case my planet falls, New Alderaan's final battle will not be lost to the world. It's history must be remembered. But I certainly hope it will not come to this.

I have some hope though. The Jedi Knights have come, and are taking me to Dagobah to seek the help of the Jedi Council. But perhaps I'm getting ahead of myself. I might as well start at the beginning.

For several weeks now, I've been feeling a bit out of it. I kept feeling these odd things, I can't really explain. Something was…tugging at my mind, whenever I had to make a decision, or whenever I was thinking about how I had to rule my planet. I asked my mother about it, and she seemed startled and sent me to the infirmary. They couldn't find anything wrong with me, as I expected they wouldn't.

I didn't want to worry my mother anymore, so I stopped talking about it, and started to ignore whatever it was. Maybe that's what got me into this mess. My ignorance. Perhaps if I had listened to that little tug in my mind, this wouldn't have happened.

I received a message from a ship called the 'Imperial Trader' several days ago, asking if we were interested in material trades. I knew very well that New Alderaan was one of the most industrious of the Republic planets, and making deals to trade our materials with the Imperials wasn't something I was interested in doing. Which I told them, and it seemed to make them very angry. They threatened the planet, but I ignored it. After all, what could one Imperial ship do to us?

Plenty, when it had reinforcements. I didn't honestly believe that they would be this angry about us not giving them materials. But they were, because the next day, they arrived, with several battle ships and plenty of TIE fighters.

It didn't take them long to overthrow the planet. We have no defense systems set up, as New Alderaan is not a violent planet and before this, we'd never had a reason to need to defend ourselves. We had no allies, nobody to call for help. It seemed we were lost.

But then, bless her, Tirué told me that she had contacted the Jedi Council when we had received the threats the day before. She told me that they had sent a pair of their finest to help out with our defense. I could only hope they would arrive quickly. I had no idea to what extent the Imperials would go in taking over. I had heard horrible stories of a time before the Jedi Academy, when Darth Vader led his troops through cities, killing ruthlessly and burning everything in sight. I did not want this for my planet.

Festé pleaded with me, to pull a switch with her, but I flat out refused. I would not put her in this kind of danger. Besides, I would rather be the one doing the negotiations with the Imperials. I was the one who made this mess. I would be the one to fix it.

The four of us parted ways, and that was the last I heard from Tirué and Jiirué. It didn't take long for the Imperials to discover my hiding place, and I was brought before the General of the operation. He didn't seem to want to negotiate, and I began to get the feeling that this was what they had wanted all along. They didn't want a few of our materials. They wanted everything. They wanted our manpower, our garages, everything. The one thing they didn't need, was me.

I was to be executed, in front of my people, as a warning to them all.

I have never been afraid of dying. But the thought of leaving my people in the hands of the Empire frightened me. I had forgotten about the Jedi at this point. There was too much going on, and I was afraid there was no hope for my planet.

I was led to one of our storages rooms, which was, of course, windowless. Unfortunately for me, the Stormtroopers were smart enough to blast the lock on the door from the inside. They knew I could probably open it if I wanted to. But I surely couldn't now.

So now I just had to wait. I felt so bad…that I would be spared from this devastation when I brought this upon everyone, while my people, who had done nothing to deserve this, would be the ones to suffer. It simply wasn't fair. But then, the Imperials were never fair.

I was pondering if there were any way for me to escape, when the door opened. I quickly leapt to my feet, ready to fight my way out if I had to, but I was amazed to see not Stormtroopers, but two men. Their kind seemed recognizable, but I just couldn't place it. My mind was too full to really think straight. I asked them who they were, and how they had gotten through the Stormtroopers.

The elder one's quick response answered all my questions. To me he said, "We are Jedi Knights."

The knights Tirué had requested! Perhaps there was hope for us now after all. They could take out the General, and without him, the troopers would be lost. I was devastated to learn that they didn't share the enthusiasm of my plan. They wanted to return to Dagobah to speak with the Jedi Council.

I argued that I could not possibly leave my people. We had to do something to protect them. The younger Jedi replied, "There isn't time for that now, your highness. You can help them better when you're safe"

While I hated to admit this, I knew he was right. But I didn't want to leave them so that THEY were in danger. If I left my people, the Imperials could take out their frustration on my people. Or worse yet, they could start to kill them off, to lure me back. My leaving would surely kill people. But I knew, only a Queen and two Jedi could not save my people. So reluctantly, I agreed to go with them.

And that's how I got here, on their ship. I found Festé on the way to the hanger, and asked her to come with me. It didn't take much convincing to get her to come along. She didn't really trust the Jedi, and wanted to make sure she was available for a switch later, if needed. I knew it wouldn't be necessary, but having her with me would make me feel much better.

I suppose now I should get to know the Jedi. After all, I have a feeling I'll be spending a lot of time with them now.

**Later  
The Jedi Spacecraft**

I did pull a switch with Festé after all, but not because I was in danger. I wanted to get to know the Jedi on a more personal level, and I knew they wouldn't take me seriously about this if they knew I was the Queen. So I became Akiilé, the right-hand and best friend of the Queen, and leaving Festé in the room the Jedi had given us, I went out to find the Jedi.

Rithen, the younger Jedi, was sitting at the table, staring out the window. I approached him, easily switching from Queen mode to Handmaiden mode. We switched so much, that it was easy for us to play as the other. Nobody ever knew the difference, as we were rather convincing. "My Queen profusely thanks you for your kindness." I told him.

He turned to look at me, then nodded. "Quite welcome, er, I didn't catch your name."

I offered him a smile. "Akiilé."

"I'm Rithen." he replied. Aimee knew this, of course, but it was news to Akiilé. That was one of the harder parts of switching like this. Remembering what your real self knows, and what the person you play wouldn't, or vice versa. "Where are we going?" I asked, trying to make my role a bit more convincing.

"Dagobah, to see the council." was his reply.

I nodded, taking a seat across from him. "Will your council be in danger with the Queen there? She would not wish to put the Jedi in danger."

He leaned back, shaking his head. "It is our job to protect the Republic. That's what we do."

"I am aware of that, as is the Queen. But still…"

"The Jedi are strong. It'll be alright. If Master Nammon thinks it wise, then I trust him."

"Very well. I trust your master, even though I have no say in the matter." And neither did Aimee, really…

Rithen gave a small laugh, glancing up at me. "Don't worry. We've gotten out of worse situations before."

"I'm sure you have." I replied. I had no doubt about that at all.

I watched as he turned towards the window again, brushing his messy hair aside. "So you and the Queen, how long have you known each other?" he questioned.

This threw me off, somewhat. Nobody ever asked me that question before. "Oh, all our lives…we grew up together." And how true. The Queen never left my side…she was my shadow.

"Sounds nice."

"Indeed. Growing up on New Alderaan was lovely. The planet is gorgeous, and everyone there is quite caring." The people of New Alderaan…oh, how I mourned for them. "The Queen is worried about the people. They will not survive long under the control of the Empire."

He frowned, tracing designs on the table top. "Nobody survives long under the Empire. It must be stopped."

"I know, but it won't be easy. There have been attempts to stop it for 50 years." I replied. I knew my history about the Empire…I knew about the battles of Yavin, the explosions of the Death Stars, and the death of Darth Vader. And even the death of the Emperor hadn't stopped the Empire. What would?

"We can't give up…there's still hope."

"There is always hope. But if no one does anything to solve a problem, that hope will go to waste." I was silent for a moment, then told him something I hadn't told anyone in years. "I wish to become a Jedi. I want to learn the ways of the Force, so that I might help with the fight against the Empire." I once told my mother about my wish, and she had nearly slapped me silly. She hated the Jedi, and thought I would be better off in politics and working at home, like a woman should. But I wanted to help people.

I hadn't even told Festé that my dream still lived. Why did I tell this boy I just met today?

He seemed surprised by my announcement. "I don't know if that's possible...I mean most Jedi are trained from the moment they're old enough to walk..."

"I am aware of that. But did not Anakin Skywalker become a Jedi at the age of 10? And Luke and Leia Skywalker in their older teenage years?" I countered.

"Well you know what happened to Anakin...And the twins just had a lucky break. They were strong."

"Anakin turned out alright in the end."

I guess he wasn't sure how to respond to that, because we sat in silence for a bit. Finally, I asked, "How far is your Dagobah?"

"A day or two from here."

"That long? We cannot leave our people in the hands of the Empire that long."

"There's no choice. It won't take quite as long assuming our lightspeed jump goes well."

I sighed, nodding. I knew there wasn't anything that could change this. We were going as fast as possible. The Jedi were doing all they could. Still, I worried, and Rithen could sense my concern. "Try not to worry. The council will know what to do."

"I trust the Council will make a good decision. However, I'm afraid it will be too late by time we reach them. Who knows what the Empire has in store for our people."

"The Empire won't wipe them out. That would be too much of a loss"

I nodded slowly, staring at the table in front of me "I am sorry for complaining. I'm only worried about my planet."

Rithen nodded, going silent. When I looked up at him, I noticed he had been staring at me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thinking about New Alderaan. I can't imagine how worried you must be."

"The Queen is more worried than I, and I'm horribly worried. She must be quite stressed indeed." was my reply.

He nodded sympathetically. "Yes, she must. But the council will know what to do." He tilted his head, watching me. "Have you ever been to the Council?"

"I've been to the Council in Bespin. But not the Jedi Council." I responded, concentrating on the table again, not really paying attention. I hadn't realized that I had just blown my cover.

"It's amazing...to be in the presence of such great and powerful people..." continued Rithen.

"It is quite incredible..." I replied, glancing up at him. I wondered what he was getting at.

He nodded with a smile. "You'll meet the council as soon as we get there, your highness."

I nodded, then froze, realizing what he had called me. He'd figured me out! How smart he was. He knew that handmaidens wouldn't be allowed in the council chambers in Bespin. He knew that only the Queen would have been allowed there.

A satisfied grin spread across his face, and he leaned back, watching me. "So, is that a safety issue you've got going there?" he asked.

I nodded with a sigh. "For safety, and just so I can be free. It's hard to do what you wish when you are constantly guarded."

"I understand."

"I'm sorry about tricking you…" I murmured, glancing at my hands, which were folded neatly in my lap.

He shook his head. "Don't be. I know why you did it. It's ok."

"I suppose this blows all my chances of becoming a Jedi." I said, and he was about to respond, when the door opened and Master Nammon stepped in.

He smiled. "I see you two are becoming acquainted." he said, leaning against the doorframe.

Rithen nodded and opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, taking a deep breath, but Nammon caught this, and to his apprentice said, "Your thoughts betray you, my apprentice. Speak them."

The young Jedi glanced at me before saying, "Uh, master, this is Queen Aimee."

Nammon's eyebrows raised, and he turned to the me, giving a polite bow. "Ah…your highness…"

I offered a slight smile, bowing my head. "No need for formalities Master Nammon. My name is Aimee, and you may call me by it if you wish." I glanced over at Rithen, smiling. "The same goes for you."

It was a pet peeve of mine, to be called 'your highness', 'your majesty', 'your grace', or any other such thing by people I was acquainted with. I don't know why, because most people would enjoy it. But I certainly didn't.

Nammon laughed, shaking his head. "What kind of knights would we be without chivalry, your highness?"

With a sigh, I asked, "I won't be able to change your mind, will I?"

"Well I'm sure my young apprentice will be easily swayed in his manners, but not I, my lady." He replied.

I noticed Rithen raise his eyebrows at his master, then he made a spoon fly at him using his powers. I blinked at it, then glanced at Nammon again. "What if I demand it? Will you then?"

Nammon blocked the spoon without hardly glancing at it. "Perhaps with time."

"Very well...I shall keep trying then"

"Try as you may, Your Highness. We should be reaching Dagobah by nightfall."

Wonderful! The jump to lightspeed must have been quite successful. We were ahead of schedule. "Excellent. Faster than I expected. This is good. Thank you, Master Nammon. I appreciate everything."

"Of course, Your Highness."

"Aimee. My name is Aimee."

"Of course, Queen Aimee."

I heard Rithen chuckle at this, and I glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow. This was ridiculous. "I just can't win, can I?"

"I wouldn't try to win against Master Nammon..." was his reply.

"I guess I shall save my arguing for when its needed."

"That is most wise of you, your highness" agreed Master Nammon.

Rithen chose to head to the control room now, to prepare for landing on the swampy terrain of Dagobah. His master took a seat at the table, glancing out the window at the approaching planets. I watched him for a second before following his gaze. "Do you really think we can free my planet?" I asked.

He paused before answering. "That future is unclear to me, Your Highness"

"I certainly hope the Jedi can do something about it."

"If anyone can, it is the Jedi council"

I nodded slowly, gaze still fixated out the window. I wondered what my people were doing right now…they were probably terrified, being worked to death, or just plain being put to death.

Nammon must have noticed my unease, because he said, "Get some rest, your highness. You will need it."

"I doubt I could rest knowing my people are doing just the opposite."

"You will not be much help to them without your strength..."

"While my people are in danger, I will not be without strength. Trust me Master Nammon."

He smiled. "You are a good Queen, milady."

"Thank you Master Nammon. I try to be. However, I feel as I've failed them..." I sighed, looking down. I'd let New Alderaan fall into the hands of the Empire. What would everyone think of me now? Would they still want me as their Queen, should we get back our planet?

Nammon stood up, shaking his head. "No. You cannot fail them while you still fight for them"

"I should have paid more attention to the things going on around me. They would not have gotten into this mess…"

"There was nothing you could have done" he interrupted.

"There was plenty I could have done. But I failed to do it."

"The arm of the Empire has grown long...Had you acted more promptly you may have been killed, along with your people"

I shook my head, looking at him. "Still..."

"You cannot help your people if you are dead. Even devoted leaders must take a step back for their safety and, ultimately, the safety of their people"

I tapped her fingers on the table, sighing, glancing out the window again. "I only hope we can save them quickly." If we didn't, the Empire would have fun destroying them, one by one. And I could not live with this. It would be as if the blood of my people were on my hands, not the Imperials.


	2. II

_This is a 'journal' written by my character, Queen Aimee Alcina of New Alderaan. It explains the events of the attack on her planet, and probably will end up moving into the Sith Wars someday. Anyway, the whole storyline and plot was concocted by myself and my partner in crime, Amaurea. Sooo…yea. _

_Aimee, New Alderaan, and Feste © me. Don't use them without my permission. _  
_Rithen and Nammon © Amaurea2007._  
_Star Wars © George Lucas.

* * *

_

**Day 2  
The Dagobah System**

The trip to Dagobah took a bit longer than expected, but we arrived, just the same.

Festé was braiding my hair when we arrived. Since we had been found out, and the danger had past, we agreed to switch back into our normal positions -- her a handmaiden, and I a Queen.

Knowing very well how swampy the terrain of Dagobah was, I chose a simpler outfit than those I usually wore -- something easier to move around in. A brown pleated dress with a gold belt and intricate gold designs woven into the top. While it was not the most extravagant outfit I owned, it was still elegant enough to show royal status. And with the gold ribbons Festé was weaving into my hair, I looked Queenly enough.

She herself was wearing a pleated outfit like my own, minus the gold, and plus the brown hood with the cape that reached just below her shoulders. She looked lovely in something so simple…I wish sometimes that I could wear things so simple. Festé always looks lovely in whatever she wears, no matter how simple it is.

I was about to tell her so, too, when I heard Rithen, calling out that we had arrived. So by time Nammon had come to the door to inform us of the arrival, I was already there, pressing the button on the panel to slide it open.

I think he was surprised, though he didn't show it. "Your majesty, we have arrived on Dagobah."

Offering him a slight smile, I nodded before passing him silently, heading for the door. The smile had quickly faded. It seemed like years had passed since we left, even though it had only been hours. At the time, the only thing on my mind was the people of New Alderaan. Were they suffering?

I felt Festé approach, and looked over at her. She was looking straight at me from underneath her hood -- trying to read me, I knew. She was worried about me… I offered her a smile, then turned my attention to Rithen, who had just stepped out of the cockpit with a grin on his face. Hardly a time for smiles, but he seemed pleased with himself.

"Good landing, huh?" he boasted.

I saw Nammon roll his eyes. "Of course, Rithen." he had replied.

Rithen laughed -- he looked very pleased with himself indeed. If all Jedi were distracted so easily, we might have a problem on our hands. Luckily, it seemed to only be this one. "Are we ready then?" I interrupted, impatiently, I knew, but I couldn't help myself.

Nammon glanced at me briefly, then strode over and pressed the button to open the ramp. "Yes, but stay close to Rithen and myself, your highness. Dagobah is not the friendliest of planets. At least the uncivilized part." he remarked, stepping out.

I folded my arms, tucking my hands into my sleeves as I followed him out onto the ramp. Finally, we were getting somewhere!

Festé stuck fairly close to my side, I noticed. I think she was scared of the unknown terrain, though she was trying not to show it. Trying, and failing. "What kind of…distractions…might we run into?" she asked hesitantly.

Rithen, who was bringing up the rear, answered her. "Oh, the usual. Swamp monsters, quicksand, marshes…" he listed.

Both I and Nammon turned to give him a look -- Nammon, a stern disapproving look; mine, one of plain annoyance. Nammon's apprentice wasn't taking this very seriously.  
The padawan shrugged innocently.

What had happened to the serious boy I had scared my deepest secret with earlier?

I turned back to see that Nammon was now assisting Festé over a log that had fallen across our path. I hadn't noticed it before, thanks to the thick fog. Nammon seemed to know where he was going though, despite the seeing conditions.

As she crossed over, I heard Festé murmur to me, "Be careful miss…who knows what's out here…"

I nodded to her, then approached the log. Rithen offered a hand to assist. Now, perhaps Festé had needed help getting over the log -- she was skiddish in unknown territory. But I, no, I wasn't bothered by the fog and the mud and the 'unknown dangers' lying in the marsh. In fact, it was downright fascinating to me.

So I pretended not to see Rithen's hand and stepped up onto the log without his help, getting over it with ease.

I glanced back in time to see him roll his eyes. Offering him an innocent smile in return, I stepped out of the way to give him room to cross, which he started to do, only to be interrupted by his master.

"No no, my apprentice. This could be good practice for you. Clear your way." He told Rithen.

Rithen blinked in return. "What? I can't just climb?"

Nammon simply gestured to the log in response.

I raised an eyebrow at the exchange. This could prove interesting, indeed. I could see how a Jedi worked -- in person, not just in a holo-file from the library. Besides, I wanted to see just how strong Rithen was.

The apprentice sighed and stepped back off of the log, rolling his eyes skyward. He looked annoyed and uncomfortable, all at the same time. I imagine he didn't feel right working in front a Queen and her handmaiden. But he did it, just the same. He lifted the log after concentrating for a few moments.

I have to admit, it impressed me. Perhaps I've been thinking too lowly of Nammon's apprentice. Or maybe I just haven't been paying enough attention. Maybe that was it. Rithen had showed he was responsible when he rescued me. He had been quiet and had obeyed orders. He had proven to be smart and sly when he tricked me on the ship. And he had proven his strength, here, now.

He was impressive in his own little way.

After another moment, he moved the log out of the way and let it down gently. Then he opened his eyes and immediately looked to his master, I noticed. Probably seeking approval, which he got.

"Very good, Rithen. Well done. Now, let us hurry."

He turned and continued down the path, acting like nothing had happened.

I couldn't help but smile at this, turning my gaze from Nammon to the log, and then to Rithen. Festé was asking him questions, now. She was obviously impressed.

"That was amazing. Can all Jedi to that?" I heard her ask as I started after Nammon again, not wishing to lose him in the swamp.

Rithen nodded. "That is a simple trick that Jedi master in their training."

"That probably comes in handy a lot." Festé murmured as she turned to follow me.

I heard Rithen reply, "Yes, it certainly does help. I've seen some Jedi do amazing things…"

I knew he was leading her on. He wanted her to get curious and ask about the Jedi and their ways. He wanted a chance to show-off, I imagined. He was ready to sing the praises of the Jedi.

And Festé fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker. "Like what?"

I could hear in his voice how pleased he was. "Block blaster rifle shots, move entire ships..."

"They sound rather useful too." agreed Festé.

"They can be...when the power is in the right hands..." Nammon interrupted from in front of us. I turned my attention back to him -- he was looking around. "Are we nearly there, then?" I ventured to ask him.

"Yes, just across this marsh."

I suppressed a sigh of relief. One step closer to freeing my people. "Oh good."

He took a step forward, sinking to the middle-point of his boots. I noticed his frown. "It's going to get wet..." he said.

Festé could not have looked more annoyed if she tried. She was one of those girls who was…well, girly. I didn't mind a bit of dirt and mud, but Festé…well, she didn't join in when we played games in the alley as children. "Milady...you can't get wet...you are wearing your good shoes..." She started.

"Festé…it's alright..." I interrupted quickly -- I'd been prepared for her objections.

Rithen looked apologetic as he passed us, stepping into the marsh. "Sorry, this is the only way..." he said to me.

"It's alright. I don't mind the mud...but Festé doesn't like it." I informed.

"We aren't meant to wander around in the mud. It just isn't lady-like." I heard her retort behind me. I was about to say something in return, but someone beat me to it.

"Forgive me, my lady, but these times call for unlady-like measures.." remarked Nammon from in front of us.

"Have a little fun Festé...we don't get to do this often." I added teasingly.

She shot me a look. "And I didn't mind that milady..." she said through gritted teeth.

Rithen chuckled. "Just be careful for the deep spots.." he warned, teasingly. I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. That hadn't been necessary.

"Oh wonderful...we might sink." sighed Festé.

I simply shook my head. "You're so pessimistic Festé..."

"I have to be. You're optimistic. You need to be balanced…" she countered, which made Rithen laugh again.

We were obviously amusing him.

**Later  
The Jedi Temple**

I'm writing from the Jedi Temple now. I have to fill in on all that has happened….

So, we finally made our way out of the marsh. Nothing had happened, we were all still alive. And I planned on gently teasing Festé for the way she had worried so about entering the marsh.

"Well...I'm glad we didn't get into any trouble." I said, casting a small smirk in her direction.

Coming up beside me, Rithen nodded. "That wasn't too bad at all."

"Well...I wouldn't have minded not going through the mud…but otherwise it was fine." Festé muttered, glancing down at her shoes.

I offered her a smile. She could clean off her shoes when we got into the temple, then she'd be fine. She would forget all about the swamp -- until we had to cross it again, that is.

"Let's keep going." Nammon called -- on the move again. After a few moments, he us through the thinning tree line, into a clearing, which held the large, elegant Jedi Temple. I noticed behind it, several smaller buildings, and a great courtyard in the center. I imagined the Jedi did their training in the courtyard, and lived in the smaller buildings. It was a nice establishment, simple enough for the Jedi, and it took care of their needs.

"And here we are." I heard Nammon say.

I turned to look at him, offering him a smile. "Thank goodness."

Rithen walked by, grinning again, I noticed. He was the first to enter the building, and Festé and I followed closely, with Nammon at the rear. For a long time, we girls were silent, simply taking in the surroundings. The building was decorated elegantly, with marble pillars and statues of famous Jedi lining the halls.

I was the first to regain my voice. "So, this is the famous Jedi Academy…"

"Indeed it is." Nammon replied.

"When will we be allowed to see the council?" Right down to business, of course. We could admire the beauty of the building after plans were executed to save the people of New Alderaan.

I was surprised to hear him reply, "Immediately."

I had not expected for the Council to be able to fit us in immediately. But Nammon was off once more, heading down the hall. He seemed sure that the Master Jedi could attend to us now, and I had no objections, of course.

He must have known what I was thinking, because he said, "They're not going to make something like this wait. A planet is at stake."

I knew he was right. Of course they wouldn't make us wait.

As we walked down the hallways, I tried to identify each of the Jedi statues lining the walls. I had done my research on the Jedi, and knew of many. There was Aayla Secura and Shaak Ti, Jocasta Nu, Mace Windu, Barriss Offee, Adi Gallia, Siri Tachi. And when we arrived at the Council Room doors, I found three more statues -- these seemed to be important. I quickly recognized them as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker.

I studied the latter for a good long time. The statue showed him at his prime, probably at age 18. I could see the fierceness in his eyes…the carefree nature he held, what had led him to his fate in the end. And yet I could see that there was good to him, that he had done great things in his time. Though I admit, I wondered if the good things he had done as Anakin Skywalker were more than the horrible things Darth Vader had done.

Nammon was opening the doors and heading into the Council Rotunda now, so I had no more time to think of the time when the Republic and the Jedi reigned without problems. It was time to think of my planet, and the best course of action.

I followed him and Rithen wordlessly. Waiting to be announced, I paused behind the Jedi, glancing past them curiously. The famous Luke Skywalker sat in front of him, flanked to the right by his sister, Leia Skywalker-Solo, and to his left, Mara Jade Skywalker, his wife.

Nammon and Rithen bowed before the Jedi sitting there, Nammon speaking. "I have come with the Queen of New Alderaan." he announced calmly.

Luke nodded to them, speaking with a voice that gave me chills. He spoke with such authority, such power. It was easy to see why he was the greatest Jedi the galaxy had known. "Good to see you again, Master Nammon, and young Rithen."

His blue eyed gaze was quickly fixated on me. "Welcome your highness. We are honored by your presence"

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with me." I replied, stepping forward and bowing respectfully.

Leia nodded. "Welcome Queen Alcina. Tell me, how is my sisterly planet faring?"

I had forgotten that Leia had come from Alderaan, the planet which had spawned New Alderaan. The rubble from the destroyed planet had been caught in a gravity field and had eventually gathered and compacted so much other rubble, that it became a small moon. And by some miracle of the Force, it became fertile, growing green and beautiful. It wasn't long before people started moving there, and New Alderaan was founded.

Suppressing a sigh, I glanced at the ground, unable to hold her gaze any longer, feeling as if I had let her down by letting another planet fall to the evil that had destroyed the first. "New Alderaan has fallen victim to the Empire."

"We found the Queen locked in a cell upon our arrival. The people have been enslaved." Nammon added.

Mara Jade frowned. "I wonder what the Empire is up to now."

"New Alderaan is a planet with no military to speak of, which makes it an easy target. We have many natural resources that the Empire might find useful. I'm afraid that they have come to our planet to take what they need, and use our people to do their bidding." I told her.

The Jedi lapsed into silence for a few moments, and seeing that they were not going to speak again, I did.

"I've come to ask for the Jedi Council's assistance. I need help to free my people. I cannot do it alone"

"And we won't leave you to do it alone." replied Luke.

Leia nodded her agreement. "I will do whatever I can to help my sister planet. New Alderaan will not fall as it's elder did."

I nodded, trying to act as dignified as possible despite my excitement and relief. "Thank you."

"What can be done, masters?" asked Nammon.

Mara nodded, looking towards Luke. "That's a good question. There's many of them, and few of us."

"Too few these days..." Luke agreed, looking down.

The excitement and relief was soon gone. "So…there isn't much hope for New Alderaan." I remarked dejectedly.

"There's always hope. As long as there is good." Luke replied, looking up at me with an intense gaze. "Master Nammon. Would you and your apprentice be willing to help?" he asked, turning to look at them. I was glad when those blue eyes were turned away from me.

"Of course." was the response.

"We will gather everyone possible who can fight for this planet. I'm sure Han would love some action." Leia remarked. I knew who she was talking about. Her husband, Han Solo. I'd heard many stories about him, as well.

Luke smiled at this. "No doubt he would."

"Rithen and I can go and gather more information about the troops on New Alderaan if you wish." said Nammon.

Leia nodded. "If Luke agrees, then you shall."

"If that is what you wish to do, then may the Force be with you. The Queen Aimee Alcina may remain here for the time being."

I blinked, surprised, looking over at him -- I had turned to look at Nammon when he volunteered to assist. "With all due respect, sir, I would like to accompany them, if it is not a burden. I don't wish to sit around and do nothing. I wish to help."

Luke's serious gaze was fixated on me again. "It will be very dangerous, your highness"

"I do not fear danger, sir." I replied confidently.

Luke sighed thoughtfully, glancing over towards the others, while Rithen and Nammon both glanced towards me. I ignored them for the time being, keeping my gaze on the Jedi masters in front of me.

Mara Jade and Leia exchanged knowing glances, then Leia nodded, looking towards her brother. "Luke, you know well that once a woman's mind is set on something, you can't change it easily."

Thank goodness there were females on the Jedi Council.

Luke laughed and nodded. "That I do know. Permission granted."

"Master Skywalker, with all due respect I must protest." Nammon spoke up.

This was even more surprising, and I turned my head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. I was not at all pleased. Did he honestly think he would just leave me here? If he was going back to New Alderaan, then so was I. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"What's on your mind Master Nammon?" I heard Mara Jade ask.

"What if the worst should happen? The people cannot loose their queen."

Luke took a moment, thinking quietly. I watched him desperately. Surely he wouldn't make me stay here… At last he answered. "The Queen is under your care, Master Nammon and Padawan Rithen. She may accompany you."

I smiled inwardly, but kept my expression clear as I bowed with a nod. "Thank you for your time." I said to them.

Leia nodded with a smile -- she knew how relieved I was, I could see it. "Good luck to the three of you. We will discuss how to free New Alderaan while you are away."

"May the Force be with you." said Luke.

Nammon nodded quietly, then bowed and turned to leave. Rithen followed suit, as did I. We met up with Festé, who had remained in the hall. She cast me a curious look, and I returned one that assured her that things would be fine.

Rithen noticed that we were having a 'conversation', and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about it, instead looking at Nammon as he asked, "Are we leaving immediately, master?"

"We shall leave as soon as the Queen is ready." was the response.

"I'm ready when you are." I replied, glancing over at them. As an afterthought, I added, "I hope that my coming is not an inconvenience."

Nammon shook his head. "No your highness, just a worry. Let us go."

I nodded. I didn't plan on being a burden. But then I realized that my friend might be. It would be too dangerous to bring her along, and I didn't want anything happening to her. Making a quick decision, I turned to her. "Festé...why don't you stay here?"

"But, milady..."

I was already turning to Nammon. "Can't she just stay here? She'll be safe here."

He nodded. "Of course. She is welcome here."

"Are you sure you'll be alright milady?" Festé asked anxiously.

I nodded to her. "Of course. You just stay here."

Rithen gave her a small smile. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of your queen." He said. I offered him an appreciative smile. Hopefully his words would comfort her.

She nodded, glancing up at him before returning her gaze to me. "Alright...just, be careful."

I smiled, nodding, and then suddenly stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, loosing the Queenly posture I had been working so hard to maintain around the Jedi. It had just crossed my mind that I possibly might not ever see her again. As I pulled away, we exchanged a glance that said all that needed to be said.


End file.
